ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
AFS1E9 The Gauntlet
Plot Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are fighting a Techadon robot in a warehouse. They are losing. Ben has to wait for the Omnitrix to recharge. Gwen holds the Techadon off with mana, but it breaks through. Kevin attacks, but it defeats him. Gwen slices off its hand. The Omnitrix recharges and Ben turns into Goop, a living pile of slime. Goop fights the Techadon, unable to be hurt no matter what it does. Goop, Gwen and Kevin are shot outside. The Techadon follows. Goop's anti-gravity disk rolls away. The Techadon's hand starts to regenerate, so Goop gets inside and blows it up. Bits of Goop fall everywhere. The anti-gravity disk cleans it up and Goop turns into Ben. Kevin puts the hand in his trunk. It starts to move. At Mr. Smoothy, Ben's favorite restaurant, Ben is harassed by JT and Cash. He stands up to them, getting him a round of applause and angering Cash. JT and Cash wander the streets later and see Kevin's car, unattended. JT suggests that Cash mess it up for revenge. They push it down a hill. Kevin, Ben, and Gwen arrive. JT grabs the Techadon hand and they run. Ben tries to go Jetray to chase them, but Gwen stops him, saying that JT and Cash aren't worth giving up his secret. At their hideout, an old factory, JT puts on the arm and blows a hole in the ceiling. They figure out how to work it. Cash puts it on and starts acting strangely. He decides to use the arm to get revenge on Ben. Later, JT tries to take it, but Cash's eyes glow red and he says no. Kevin tries to fix his car when Ben brings him a smoothie. Kevin is rude, so Ben takes it back. Gwen gives him hers, but he is disgusted by it. She says that he doesn't have to be a jerk to Ben and he goes to apologize. JT runs in and asks for Ben. He says that Cash is looking for Ben. JT says that Cash is at the mannequin factory and Kevin goes there. Gwen tells him not to do anything stupid, but he runs off. Gwen asks why JT hangs with Cash and he says that it is for protection. Kevin arrives at the factory and Cash says that he has nothing against Kevin. Cash comes out and the hand has built an arm over him. He shoots at Kevin. Kevin is glad that Cash has powers, because he doesn't have to hold back. They fight, and Cash easily defeats Kevin, leaving him too weak to move. The arm grows onto Cash some more. Cash tells Kevin to tell Ben to meet him at Mr. Smoothy at 3. Gwen and JT find Ben at Mr. Smoothy. Gwen is worried because Kevin left hours ago and hasn't come back. JT brings them to the factory and they find Kevin. Kevin gives Ben Cash's message. Kevin tells them to go and Gwen says that she'll come back for him. At Mr. Smoothy, Cash arrives. Everything except his head has turned into a Techadon. Ben comes. JT tries to stop Cash from fighting Ben, but he attacks Cash. Gwen shields him. Cash attacks JT, but Chromastone punches him away. Chromastone redirects Cash's shots back at him, knocking him down. Cash gets back up and attacks Chromastone. Cash and Chromastone battle. Chromastone forces Cash down. Cash says that he can't stop fighting. The Techadon grows some more and only Cash's face remains. JT tells Cash to fight the Techadon. He takes control and forces it down until only the gauntlet remains. JT pulls it off and helps Cash up. JT thanks Ben and Gwen for helping him and JT and Cash leave. Gwen thinks that she is forgetting something, but she doesn't know what. It is Kevin, still stuck in the factory. Impact *Ben transforms into Goop for the first time *Cash and JT learn about the Omnitrix *Techadons and Mr. Smoothy are introduced Goop.PNG|Goop|link=Goop Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *JT Villains *Techadon Robot *Cash Murray Aliens *Goop *Chromastone Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes Category:Alien Debuts